Your Savior
by Shadic1978
Summary: I have always protected people who could protect themselves but one day when I protect someone who is helpless my whole life changes
1. Chapter 1

Your Protector

Chapter 1: Breaking Point.

Beacon, where you go to learn to protect others. Some just wanted power like CRDL. Every single day I had to stop myself from ripping out their throats when they would pick on a Faunus. Their favorite victim was named Velvet Scarletina. After all these weeks I was finally at my breaking point. Cardin was tugging on her ear and I decided he was going to be stopped today.

I opened the pouch I keep on my left side and pulled out a chunk of metal. I touched it and formed it into 25 metal balls. I bombarded them down onto all of CRDL and sent them running out of the cafeteria and the whole room erupted into cheers and everyone was searching for the hero but only the RWBY of team RWBYS knew where to look. Over into the corner, shrouded by darkness, I sat and sent the metal balls back to me. No one picked up on it except for the girl I had just saved. This was not going to end well, I usually am distant and cold to everyone, even my childhood friends Yang and Ruby, but I had admitted to myself a few days ago that I had a crush on the very girl that was walking over to me right now.

I activated the Active Camo on my armor and slipped out of the cafeteria unnoticed. I decided to relieve some of my stress and went to the combat training room. I went over to the computer and set it up for 10 bots.

I jumped down onto the floor and pulled out the brute shot Ruby made for me, Masamune. I fired 6 shots at the approaching droids and knocked down 5 of them. I threw Masamune at them and chopped 2 in half. I was charged at with a sword and backflipped out of the way. I reached for Ash and Frostburn but remembered that I let Ruby mess with them...damnit.

I rushed forward and turned the remaining 3 of them to gunpowder. I grabbed Masamune and decided to go to the firing range. I went over to one of the downed bots and turned it into a pistol with my Semblance. I changed the other bots into ammo and made my way to the firing range. The targets popped up one after another and within seconds they were down.

I heard slow clapping from behind me, I turned around and saw CRDL standing there.

Their leader stepped forward and looked me in the eye "We challenge you to a fight in front of the whole school."

Looks like he knows I'm the one who stopped him. "If I win, you stop terrorizing everyone in this school"

"If we win then you have to admit how horrible the faunus really are." he said

"You're on" I said and tossed the pistol over my head.

I walked around all of Beacon for about a half hour before I decided to go back to my room. I opened my door and was greeted with the yelling I was use to.

"Are you insane!?" Yang yelled at me

"We already know I am" I replied

"You accepted a challenge from the four biggest jerks in the school by yourself!?" She continued to yell while on fire

"She does have a point" Ruby added in

"This is my chance. A chance to make those fuckers stop messing with the faunus, you don't know what it's like to be hated everywhere you go. It's the reason why I wear this trenchcoat and now I have a chance to end this and for all the other faunus in this school, you can not talk me out of this" I explained

"Now if you'll excuse me" I said while grabbing Ash and Frostburn "I have people to protect and not just you"


	2. Defended

Your Savior

Chapter 2: Defended

I walked into the combat hall and to say we had an audience would be an understatement. I'm pretty sure that at least half the school was here and I think I even saw Professor Ozpin in the crowd.

"Just be careful" Ruby pleaded

"Look, guys you have known me ever since I was 10 on top of that 110 story building. It's gonna take a lot more than these guys to take me down. You 2 stopped me from jumping, you can trust i'm coming back" I said as I left them standing outside the ring (There you go Wolf, you got your background)

I looked into the crowd and saw three jerks picking on Velvet. I raised the metal I was standing on so I was at eye level with them.

I taped one on the shoulder and said "This fight right here is so the faunus don't get bullied so I suggest you pay attention, if I find anyone bullying a faunus you WILL be next"

I noticed Velvet snuck away and lowered the metal and walked to the middle of the stage.

"Ready to lose" I asked as I drew Masamune

I got no response, Cardin drew his mace, Russell drew his Sickle, Dove drew his Sniper, and Sky drew his 3-burst rifle.

I shot a grenade at all of them and they jumped back. A sniper bullet and 3 rifle bullets headed my way. I brought up Masamune to block the shots with the dull side. I brought Masamune lower and was met with a mace to the face. I hopped up onto my feet and shot 5 grenades at Dove, knocking his aura into red and landing him in the wall. A sickle slice was headed my way and I used the blade of Masamune to block and push Russell back. 3 bullets made their way into my skin and I looked to see Sky shooting at me. He got 8 pistol shots in the leg and a sniper bullet to the knee making his aura drop into red. There was a weight on my back and hands on Masamune.

"Ugh, this guy grunts like a bear" I threw Russell off along with Masamune "Yoink!"

I turned around and punched Cardin in the chest, knocking him back.

I yelled "Hey Nora!"

I grabbed Cardin's legs and moved the iron in my blood to my hands and with the extra force, broke his legs. I spun him around 3 times and sent him flying into Russell as they both dropped into red.

"The winner is Sigma" the computer announced

"Let this be a warning to everyone, mess with the faunus and you will answer to me!" I yelled.

I grabbed Masamune and put it on my back, with Ash and Frostburn on my hips I made my way out of the arena. I opened the door and made my way out of the arena before anyone could come to congratulate me.

I began walking on the paths throughout Beacon and came across a tall tree. I climbed to the very top and just drifted off into a nap.

I woke up and realized it was dark.

"GOD DAMNIT NAPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I screamed because I missed Japanese night

After 5 minutes I stopped screaming and gasped for air and realized something "Who's Nappa?" I asked myself

I heard voices above me but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I looked up at the roof of the nearest dorm and saw all the members of team MAVK(Maverick and yes I know there is another story called Team Maverick but none of his OCs appear here this is the only word that work with the names.)

The leader Mendl Weinstock, second in command Austin Jenks, explosive specialist Krish Nambiar, and the only nice person on the team Velvet Scarletina.

Mendl was yelling at Velvet and she was backing off until she was on the edge of the roof. Mendl raised his leg...he wouldn't… he would.


	3. Crash

Your Savior

Chapter 3: Crash

**So the 3 on team MAVK are ex-friends who turned out to be the biggest pricks ever, one took 300 dollars, one took my self-confidence, the last took all the joy I ever had and it turned me into the man I am today. You might thank them if that didn't happen all of my stories probably would have never happened.**

"This! Is! Sparta!" Mendl yelled and kicked Velvet off the roof.

He is the biggest prick I have ever met, even when killing the nicest person on Remnant he will make a joke. I didn't even think about what happened next, I took off my chest plate with my Semblance and my wings shot out. I took off as fast as I could straight ahead. I managed to just barely catch Velvet and flew straight into a...SHIT!.

**Jok's POV**

So here I am, sitting on the bed of my single dorm, making Molotov Cocktails and then my window breaks and two faunus crashed through it.

I sigh and put down a bottle, knowing this is gonna take a while. I look at the girl and she is covered in blood...the guy's blood. He had cuts all over his body, mostly on his face and wings, the largest going diagonally over his left eye.

I helped up the girl and noticed the guy was unconscious. "You ok?" I asked

"Help him" was all she said

I picked him up and made my way towards the door "Allons-y" I said

"Wait" she said

Someone always has to mess with my Allons-y. "What is it, he's probably bleeding out" I said

She put her arms on my shoulder and his chest, next thing I knew we were at the hospital wing. WTFuck.

"Come on!" she yelled and we snapped me out of my daze.

I ran towards the emergency center desk as fast as I could and said "Help"

"What happened" the lady at the front desk said in shock

"He got cut up really bad, he needs blood" I said

The nurse pushed a button and 2 nurses came out with a gurney like thing and took him back "We'll do what we can please wait here for now" she said

"Alright" "Yes" the two of us said

We went to the waiting area and sat down.

"So who are you?" I asked

"V-Velvet Scarletina" she said

"I'm Jok Blaze, resident Sociopathic Pyromaniac" I said, proud of my title.

"Y-You don't seem as bad as everyone says" she replied

"Nobody gets to know the real me" I said

She was about to reply when the nurse from before came back and said grimly "We do not have enough of his blood type in stock, i'm sorry but he has minutes"

"What blood type is he?" I asked

"AB+" she replied

"That's my type" I looked to my right and saw a guy I have never seen before

**Name: James Kenneth Johnson**

**Weapons: two lightweight metal gloves and two lightweight metal boots. The gloves, named The Photo Fists due to the look on people's face right before they are hit, have spring loaded spikes on the knuckles that when they hit something they activate a trigger for shotgun shells that are fired through holes just below the knuckles. The boots, which he just calls Cleats, have the same mechanism on them at the toe of the boots, top, sides, and heel. (Yes this is somewhat inspired by yang's weapons)**

**Appearance: Medium length light brown hair with bright yellow eyes. Wears a dark blue pair of jeans along with a yellow trench coat on top of a back short sleeved shirt. Has a black fedora rimmed with a yellow band around the top that shows the ends of his hair. (All of this is welcome to change.) Wears iron armor over the top of the t-shirt, but under the trench coat. The armor covers his shoulders, forearms, a small area of his chest, his back, knees, and shins. All of the armor is the same dulled out shade of grey as the gauntlets and boots.**

**History: Lived in a medium sized town on the outskirts of Vale his entire life. His parents are known for being blacksmiths, and they even designed helped design his weaponry and armor. He attended Signal, until he eventually move onto become with the rest of his classmates.**

**Personality: James is rather silent person, but is known to be rather talkative to his close friends. He isn't extremely outgoing and only prefers to have a small circle of close friends. He likes to mess with people, but understands where people's boundaries are. He is an intelligent student and can often be turned to when someone needs advice. He is mainly calm most of the time, but he can be pushed over the edge when someone insults his family or friends. While he isn't an extremely strong person he can still handle himself in a fight. He prefers to use stealth to sneak avoid fighting, or to be able to quickly and quietly attack his enemy. While in a fight he uses tactics over strength mostly relying on his speed to avoid enemy attacks, and use quick, but not extremely powerful attacks, to slowly weaken the opposition.**

**Age: 17**

**Creator: MrSparky6277**

"Come with me" the nurse said and the two disappeared

About 20 minutes later the guy came back and I decided to interrogate him.

"So what's your name?" I asked him

"James" he answered

"Got a team?" I asked him

"No, I used too much stealth during initiation and didn't meet anyone" he replied saying more

I managed to get more information on him in the following hour and then a… I don't know how to describe her other than… fascinating. She was dressed in a black skirt, black leggings, and a red cloak. She came in with a yellow haired girl who I had a feeling was her sister.

They ran over to the back room and disappeared out of sight. The two girls came back about a half hour later with that guy and he had casts around his wings and his left eye was now light blue instead of red.

**Spencer's POV**

We walked out of the hospital wing but almost instantly was pushed up against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Yang yelled at me

"I knew I would live, I had the regeneration field to heal me" I said

"YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING EYE!" she screamed

"hey, it's still there...I just can't see out of it" I said trying to calm her down

Yang finally stopped being on fire after noticing she was getting nowhere with this and merely took Ruby and left.

I walked outside of the hospital wing and got ready to take off when I remembered that my wings were in a cast. I decided to walk to my objective throughout the campus. Looks like my little stunt didn't get the message through since I still got dirty looks on my way to my goal.

I finally reached my goal and knocked on the door.

"Enter"

I walked into professor Ozpin's office and was ready for what I came here to do

"I would like to make a request" I said

"Go on" he replied

**Cliffhanger and shoutout to Browniej126 for making the new cover since he is practically my official artist at this point  
**


End file.
